


Cap'n Scrooge

by justanotherjen



Category: Firefly
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Christmas on Serenity.
Kudos: 14





	Cap'n Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in 2008 and was lightly revised for composition and clarity in 2020.

Despite Mal's insistent protests that Serenity wasn't a democracy, the crew voted six to two in favor of celebrating Christmas. Jayne was Mal's lone support— grumbling something about wasting money on people he barely liked before skulking off to his room.

Two days later, as Kaylee and Shepard Book tried their best to decorate the common room with some twinkly lights and gaudy baubles they picked up at port the day before, Jayne strode in with several horribly wrapped packages and dumped them on the floor at the foot of the tiny flocked tree.

“Maybe I like y'all a bit,” he said with a smirk.

“Hmph,” Mal scoffed from the corner.

“Don't be such a Scrooge, Cap'n,” Kaylee said.

That night, Mal slipped into the common room as quietly as he could. Carefully, he laid out eight small boxes covered in brown paper and tied with twine. He arranged them neatly with the other gifts around the little tree then leaned back on his heels with a sigh.

Suddenly, the lights came on. “Ha,” Kaylee hollered, “we caught you Cap'n.”

Mal’s face flushed. “We'll y'all are family,” he mumbled.

“I knew you couldn't resist,” whispered Kaylee as she hugged him.


End file.
